Best Birthday Ever
by CoriX13
Summary: Its BC's Birthday and her sisters pay her a visit. After receiving the best Birthday gift ever, she takes it out for a spin, only to find out that she will be getting much more from a mysterious person that calls her bae.


I'm young.

I'm free.

I can be anything I want to be.

And right now, I want to be a biker. The rowdiest biker around. I want to ride anything, I mean ANYTHING, on wheels. Cars, trucks, dirt bikes, you name it. But I really want to ride a motorcycle.

My name is Jordan Ultonium, but my sisters call me Buttercup. I am 17 going on 18 years old and just moved out my parents house. I have dark raven hair and emerald eyes. My skin is pale and smooth. I am 5'5 and I have a goddess body. Boys tell me that all the time. I am a B cup and I have four sisters: Victoria, Claire, Hazel, and Harmony.

Victoria, aka Blossom, is the smart and bossy one of my sisters. She has long orange hair and beautiful pink eyes. Our skin is the same. She's 5'6 and also has a goddess body. She is a C cup and likes to read and write. She thinks being a biker is way too dangerous, but I pay her no attention. She's 19 and lives with her boyfriend, Jayden, aka Brick.

Claire ,aka Bubbles, is the sweet and innocent one of my sisters. She has mid length blonde hair that is always in two pigtails and sky blue eyes. She is 5'4 and is shinny with curves. Weird. She's a B cup and loves animals and helping people. She's 17 and is still living with our parents. Her best friend is this boy named Johnny, aka Boomer. He looks young for his age, 17, and appears to like Claire very much. I think he's adorable.

Hazel, aka Bunny, is the cute and babish one of my sisters. She has mid length dark brown hair thats always in a high ponytail and violet eyes. She is 5'4 and small. She's an A cup and loves planting and helping the environment. She's 17 and is still living with our parents. Her best friend is a real pevert and jackass. He mostly uses his skills on Hazel, and it makes me sick. His name is Marlin, aka Blitz. Makes me want to punch a hole in the wall.

And my last sister, Harmony, aka Bell. She is the quitest and sneaky one of my sisters. She has snow white hair and snow white eyes. She's 5'5 and has a goddess body. She's a B cup and loves, I mean LOVES, skating on ice. Or anywhere for that matter. She's 18 and just moved out of our parents house. She doesn't have much friends. I'm the closest she has to a best friend, anyway. Sometimes, I feel sorry for her because people think she's a monster because of her eyes and hair. Her features are very rare.

Oh, did i mention that tomorrow is my Birthday. My sisters are coming over for it and I can't wait to see what they got me. I asked for a green Sport Bike, but Victoria told them not to get it for me. She thinks I could hurt myself just by attempting to get on it. I, of course, protested against that. Even her boyfriend agreed with me.

It was about dawn til I heard the doorbell ring. I went to go open it, and when I did, my two youngest sisters were standing there.

"BUTTERS!" They exclaimed. "Long time no see, lil chicas," I replied while tightly hugging them.

I haven't seen my sisters since graduation. That was, what, a couple months ago?

"I'm so exited!" Hazel stated as she walked in and started looking around. "Yeah," Claire agreed. "This is going to be so much fun,"

At that moment, I noticed both of my sisters came in the house empty handed. "Um," I said, uneasy. "Where are my gifts?" Bunny and Bubbles both looked at me in surprise. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING GIFTS!" They said at the same time. I almost fell backwords.

"Well what do you expect!" I shouted, still in shock that my sisters didn't bring gifts. They looked at me, then started laughing. What the hell? "Did you really think we forgot to get gifts?" Bubbles questioned while laughing. I was so confused.

"Well, considering you just walked in my house empty handed and was in shock when asked 'Where are my gifts?' So..." Bunny started chuckling. "Oh Butters. You have no sense of humor," She said, then shouted, "COME ON IN BOYS!"

Suddenly, two boys walked in with two bags in each hand. Those two boys were Johnny and Marlin. "Oh," I said in shock, again. Bubbles giggled and went to go hug Johnny. "Thank you so much for helping me," She thanked. Johnny was redder that a tomato. "Y-your welcome, Bubbles," He said back.

Then Marlin looked at Hazel and smirked. "Can I get a hug, Bun?" He asked in a disturbing voice. Bunny chuckled. "Not a chance you pervert," She answered. Blitz looked sad. "Why not?" He asked with a smirk. Bunny jumped off the couch and said, "I not risking you grabbing my ass again,"

Blitz laughed. "You know me too well," He commented. Hazel rolled her eyes at him.

About 10 minutes of watching Bubbles and Bunny pillow fight, the door bell rang again. I walked to it and opened it to a white haired girl. "Hello twin," She greeted and handed me two bags. "Wassup," I said back, took the bags, and set them on the dinning table.

"BELLA!" Bubbles exclaimed as she ran to hug her big sister. "Hi little one," she said back. Claire let go. "I'm not little anymore, Bell. I'm 17," She reminded. Bell laughed. "And I'm 18,"

Bubbles crossed her arms. "That doesn't mean anything," she protested. Bell just kept laughing. I started too. Then everyone else. Bubbles couldn't hold it in and also started laughing. "Good to see you, Harmony," She stated. "Good to see you too, Claire," Bell said back.

After another 10 minutes, there was another knock on the door. This time, Bell went to go get it.

She opened it to an orange haired couple. "Hey Bell," Victoria greeted while hugging her little sister. "Hey Bloss," Bell said back. They walked in the house without even egnologing the other orange haired person in the doorway.

"Oh, I see how it is," Jayden announced from the door. Blossom looked back and smiled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Do you forgive me?" Jayden smiled and went to go and embrace his bae.

Makes me sick.

"Hey!" I called. They turned around and looked at me. "Not in my house," They let go of each other, mad. "Do that at home," Bell added. "That's nasty,"

Blossom frowned and went to go sit on the couch. Brick was about to do the same, but stopped. "By the way," He said. "I brought a friend,"

I stared at him in surprise. "Who the hell gave you permission to bring a sranger in my house?"

Brick stepped back and stood in the doorway. "Relax, Butterbutt," He told me. I hate it when he calls me that. I wanted to punch him in his face right then. "He's a good guy, trust me,"

I sighed. Knowing Jayden, he's not a bad guy. He's been dating Victoria since 6th grade, and never broke her heart once. So, I trust him.

After a moment, a boy with snow white hair and snow white eyes walked in. He had a black bandana on his head that had the words 'NBA' on it.

He looks like Bell. What a coincidence. The kid looked around the room and his eyes stopped on Harmony. I looked at her and she was staring at him, too. I looked at Brick and he looked at me. Then he smirked at me.

Typical. I shook it off. Then the boy went to go sit next to Bell.

"His name is Hunter," Brick introduced. "But I call him Ben," Bunny looked at him and smiled. "So, Hunter," she stated. "How long have you known Jayden?" Hunter started thinking. "Forever I guess," he shrugged.

After ten minutes of getting to know Ben, we found out that he is 18 and just moved out of his parents house. He has a lot of similar habitats with Harmony. Like skating and... well that's it really.

After a while, Victoria finally stood from under Brick's arm, and he didn't look happy she did. "Okay," She announced. "Since everyone is here, we can go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Everyone nodded, got up and started walking to their rooms.

Typical. Mom and dad didn't show. I must have been making a face because Claire put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Jordan," she comfort. "At least they bought you gifts,"

I looked at the bags that were on the table and saw one that said, "To Our Lovely Daughter, Mom and Dad. Happy 18 Birthday,"

I smiled at the bag and looked up at Bubbles, who was smiling to. "Thanks Bubbles," I said. "Anytime," she said back and walked up to her room.

Usually when my sisters come over, they sleep in the guest rooms. I let them decorate it how they wanted it to be, but the only difference is that there will be and extra person in the rooms. Bell said she didn't want one, so she and Ben will be sleeping in the living room.

By the time I got to my own room, I was exhausted from climbing 12 stairs. I was about to just plop down on my bed and go to sleep, but I knew if I did Blossom would have told me to get and change. I would have just grawled at her, but she would drag me out of bed and force me to change.

So, I slowly changed into my black sports crop top and camo green sweat pants. I took my socks off, turned off the lights, and jumped on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

 ** _The Next Day_**

It was about 12:00 until I woke up. I got up and stretched. That felt good. The morning was a normal one: get up, go to the bathroom, brush teeth, wash face. I take showers after I finish eating breakfast.

I walked downstairs and smelled bacon. Then I walked in the kitchen and saw Victoria. Usually when she comes over, she makes breakfast, and I not going to lie, but her biscuits be on point.

"Good morning, " I yawned as I stood over my sister's shoulder. "Morning BC," she greeted back.

Blossom was wearing a pink no sleeve shirt that had the words "Take Me To Paris" on it in black. She was wearing a pair of shorts that were stripped with black, white, and pink.

I walked out the kitchen and into the living room. Harmony and Hunter were still sleep, so I quietly walked up the stairs and into my room. I looked in the mirror and stared at myself. "Today I'm 18," I told myself. Suddenly I heard groaning coming from across the hallway.

I walked out my room and peeked into the one I heard it coming from. It was Brick. He was feeling for Blossom, but didn't feel her. He got up and looked around. Then he spotted me and frowned. "You're not Blossom," He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Nah," I said back. "I'm the Queen of England," He frowned at me again and got out of the bed. "She's downstairs making breakfast," I told him. He pushed me out the way and ran downstairs, waking up Ben and Bell.

Breakfast was finally ready and Blitz was the last to wake up. "Bunny," He cried. "Qhy did you leave me alone?" Bunny swallows her food and looks at him. "Because qheb I woke up I felt your hand on my hip then it fell to my ass," She answered.

Blitz smirked while he rubbed his eye. "My hand slipped," He confessed. I heard Bubbles snicker. I looked at her and she had to cover her face.

"Okay," Blossom announced while picking up her and Brick's plates. "Hey! I not done with that!" He yold her. "To bad," she said and put the plates in the sink. "Breakfast is over," Everyone cried and tried to finish before she took up their plates. I don't give a shit what she said, I still taking my sweet time.

Then, qhen I was in my last piece of bacon, she took up my plate. "What the fu- BLOSSOM!" I exclaimed, furious. "Breakfast is over, Birthday Girl," She said back and put my plate in the sink.

I crossed my arms and aat back in my chair. "Asshole," I mumbled. She was washing the dishes and didn't turn around.

"I heard that," She stated. I got up and walked in the living room. "It wasn't ment to be a secret," I said back and walked away.

Blossom, Brick, Bunny, Blitz, Boomer, Bell, and Ben were all in the living room with bags on the table. Bubbles came in with a red velvet cake with candles on it that said, "Happy Birthday," and, "18,' on it.

She set it down in the middle of the table. "Happy Birthday BC," She said with a smile. I smiled back and looked at the cake. I closed my eyes and blow out the candles.

My family stopped singing happy birthday when you turn 15, right before your Sweet 16. "Now it's time to open presents!" Bunny exclaimed.

The first bag I opened was Blossom's. Inside was a couple of bracelets, chokers, earrings, and a copy of _'Gone With the Wind_ '. Some of the bracelets were black and some were green. The black ones have shulls in the middle and the green ones had four leaf clovers in the middle. The earrings had skulls and the chokers were white and black. Brick didn't get me anything. I turned to him and he smirked at me.

Next was Bubbles and Boomer's bag. Inside was seven green and black hoodless jackets, crop tops and a couple of baseball crop tops. Most of the jackets were from Boomer, but Bubbles got at least two. All the crop tops were from Bubbles. They were black, green, blue, and white. The baseball crop tops were white and black.

Next was Bunny and Blitz. They got me new black headphones with a green skull on both ears. They got me a new bed set and some new pillows. The set was a king size and it was black and white. The pillows were green, white, and black.

Next was mom and dad's. They got me 1,000$, an iphone 7, and a new case for it. They already put all my contacts in it and all my photos. It was basically a replica of my old phone, but better. The case was black with green micky ears on it and it had a picture of me, a GOOD picture of me, on the back.

Last was Bell and Ben. They put theirs together. Inside was five pairs of black and green sweatpants, four pairs of black jeans, and three pairs of brand new Nikes. All the Nikes were black and green. Three pairs of the black jeans had gold pocket zippers.

"Wow," I said shocked. Blossom smiled at me.

"Do you like your gifts?" she asked. I looked at her like she was stupid. "Hell yeah I do!" I exclaimed. All my sisters smiled at me and got up to give me a bug hug. I don't like hugs, but I let them do it anyway.

"Thank you," I said and my sisters got off me. "No problem, lil sis," Blossom answered. "Don't call me that," I told her and she backed up. Brick got up and held her from behind. I looked at him disgustedly. "What?" He asked with a smirk.

"Da hell, Brick! Did you chip in at all?!" I asked, angrily. He kept that evil smirk on his face. Jackass. "Oh, you didn't get my gift," He said in a kind of sarcastic way. My face calmed. Did he get me a gift?

"Brick, what are are you talking about?" Blossom asked. Brick kissed her neck and let go of her. Then he pit his arm around my shoulder and took me out side.

When I first stepped out my eyes burned. Then when my eyes were clear again, I screamed to the top of my lungs at the sight of a brand new green and black...

Sports Bike!

Everyone ran out and their jaws dropped, especially Blossom. Her jaw dropped to the ground. "Happy Birthday, Jordan," Brick said and smiled at me. I looked at him wide-eyed and jumped on him. "Thank you so much!"

"That is so cool," Harmony stated. Bunny and Bubbles went to go touch it. I tripped both if them and they landed right in front of it. "Don't even think about it," I said while glaring at them.

Both of them frownd, got up, and walked in the house. Marlin and Johnny followed them. Victoria walked up to Jayden and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Brick exclaimed. "What was that for?" Blossom didn't answer. She just glared at him in disbelief. "You did not tell me that you got her the most dangerous thing in the world," she said angrily.

Brick through his hands in the air. "I don't have to tell you everything," He said. "And becides, she's eighteen now, let her have her fun," Blossom glared at him, then sighed. "Fine," she said in a low voice.

For the first time in forever, I squealed.

Never again.

"Thank you Blossom!" I exclaimed and ran in the house.

I ran in the living room and grabbed Harmony, Claire, and Victoria's bags and ran in the bathroom. I took a shower and put on one green crop top that Bubbles gave me, a pair of black jeans with the gold zipper that Bell gave me, a black hoodless jacket that Bubbles gave me, and a pair of the Nikes Belk gave me.

I looked in the mirror and I've never smiled this much before. I dug in Blossom's bag and grabbed a choker, and green bracelet, and a pair of shull earrings. Then I opened the mirror and grabbed my clear lip gloss. I put it on and for the first time in forever, I glad to be looking good.

After staring at myself, ran downstairs, grabbed my new phone and headphones, and drowled at the sight of the most beautiful thing in the world. Brick and Blossom were arguing about me getting on that motorcycle. I sneakily slipped passed them and got on my new ride.

I turned it on and it was too loud. I looked back at Victoria and Jayden, but they were still arguing. After that, I realized that they love each other too much, because they started making out.

Couples.

I took my foot off the ground and started to role off the hill. Before I knew it, I was out the neighborhood and freely riding my new motorcycle.

_

Finally, I out in the city, riding low and free. I had to be going at least 80 mph. I was swerving through cars and under truck.

I knew how to ride very well, but I was soon interrupted by a red light. I stopped so quick I almost fell off.

Shit.

Well, I guess its time to put on my favorite song, _Congratulations_. Suddenly, I hear a horn beep beside me and it almost made me drop my phone. I look over and its a guy on a Sports Bike motorcycle. His was dark green and black.

He was wearing a helmet so I could see his face, but he kept staring at me. Then he turned hus handle two more times. I think he wants to race.

My pleasure.

I smirked at him and put my phone away. Then I turned to the traffic light and started my motorcycle. The guy turned his handle again and looked at the traffic light aswell. After that, the light turned, and I was the first to take off.

He started a little late. I was going about 85 while he was going 80. For some reason, he wasn't trying to get in front of me. He stayed behind me the whole time, like he was following me.I took a sharp turn and so did he.

Yeah, he is following me.

I started going 90 and he started going 85. I turned down an alley I couldn't go any longer.

Dead end. Shit.

I turned around and the guy was right behind me. He got off his motor and took his helmet off. God he was so hot. He hand pale skin and forest green eyes. His hair was spikey and dark raven.

He smirked at me and I just stared at him. Then he walked closer to me. "Hello," he said with the smirk still on his face. "Why were you chasing me?" I asked. He just stared at me.

"Because," he finally answered. "You are the most hottest biker girl I have ever seen," I felt myself get hot. Then he got really, really close and he pinned me on the wall. Then he picked me up. His hands were on my hips and our lips wasn't even an inch apart.

He leaned in to make contact with my lips. I couldn't break free. He was too strong. Then, he finally did. He made contact with my lips and his was so soft. This felt so wrong, but felt so right.

His hand suddenly slipped to my butt and he made the kiss deeper. I didn't was to pull away, and I didn't pull away. I wanted this to last forever.

Suddenly, he pulled away. He smiled at me and I stared at him. "By the way," he said. "My name is Nicolas, but you can call me Butch," I just nodded. "What's your's," He asked.

I hesitated to answer. "Jordan, but my sisters call me Buttercup," He smiled at me again and put ne down. Then he walked to his motor. "Call me, okat bae,' he said then took off.

What the hell just happened. I was chased down by a very hot guy and then kissed by him? I looked at my phone and saw a new number in my contacts. _Nicolas Tunner_ is what it said. Do I have a boyfriend now? Its official...

This was the best Birthday ever.

_

 ** _I feel like I should turn this into a series. Should I? Review and let my know._**


End file.
